The Magnet
'The Magnet '''is the ninth episode of the second season. Plot One beautiful sunny day, Bill, Ben and Weed are dozing in the morning sun, Slowcoach has been reading one of his books but he has fallen asleep as well. Scamper arrives and says good morning to Slowcoach, the tortoise wakes up and realizes that his glasses have disappeared. Slowcoach thinks Bill and Ben have taken his glasses so he walks over to their flowerpots and wakes them up, Bill and Ben say that they haven't taken Slowcoach's glasses and they have been asleep, but Slowcoach thinks they were just pretending to be asleep so they can hide his glasses and Weed says she couldn't tell him as she was asleep. Bill and Ben say that although they have nothing to do with Slowcoach's glasses disappearing, they will go and look for them so they go to do that. Bill looks in the greenhouse (he also tickles Ketchup too), next he looks in a watering can, then under a garden trowel and in a garden glove, then while the flowerpot men are looking, they bump into each other. Bill and Ben have been looking and looking, but still they haven't found Slowcoach's missing glasses, but they find something else which is very interesting indeed - a way into the cellar beneath the house. The flowerpot men decide to go and explore and they find themselves going down a slide. The cellar is full of exciting things that Bill and Ben have never seen before, soon they have forgotten all about Slowcoach's glasses. Ben finds a magnet and wonders what it is, he tries eating it to see if it is food, but it's not, then Bill tries skidding it across the ground to see if it is a game, but it doesn't skid an inch. Bill and Ben decide to take the magnet to show Weed because they think that she will know what it is, so they climb up the slide back to the garden. When Ben gives the magnet to Bill, it attracts to the metal clothesline pole and Bill goes with it. When Ben catches up with Bill, they wonder if the magnet is a sort of animal and after a look at it, they decide it's not an animal but they still don't know what it is. Bill and Ben start to pull the magnet to get it unstuck, then it comes off and sends them flying into the tree trunk. When Bill and Ben get back on their feet, the magnet attracts to the metal watering can and the flowerpot men go with it, so they pull it to get it unstuck and it eventually comes off. As they pass the potting shed, Bill and Ben feel the magnet begin to wriggle in their hands again, it pulls them into the shed and lots of metal things from the workbench fall on top of them. Tad hears all the commotion and comes to see what is going on, but he can't hear anything now and thinks it must have been his imagination, but as he leaving, he sees a strange metal thing come out of the shed and he hops to the bottom of the garden in fright. Weed sees Tad looking frightened and asks what the matter is so Tad tells her about the strange metal thing, then he sees it coming and he jumps into Weed's leaves. When Weed sees the strange metal thing, she laughs and tells Tad that it's all right, then Bill and Ben manage to get some metal off their heads but they are still covered in lots of metal. As Bill and Ben explain to Tad and Weed that it really ''is them, they begin to pick all the bits of metal off the magnet, it takes a while but soon Bill and Ben are back to their flowerpot-selves once again, they still don't know what they found in the cellar though so Weed tells them it's a magnet and explains what it does. Bill says that the magnet has been nothing but trouble so he throws it away and it strangely attracts to Slowcoach's house even though that's not made of metal. Ben goes into Slowcoach's house and sees that Slowcoach is stuck to the ceiling, then he and Bill start laughing, but they soon stop when Slowcoach tells them to get him down so they pull the magnet off the roof of his house. Weed is confused when Bill tells her that Slowcoach was stuck to the magnet, then Slowcoach comes out of his house without moving his legs and all of a sudden, his spectacles fly out of his shell and stick to the magnet. Bill, Ben and Weed start laughing as they have figured out that Slowcoach's spectacles had fallen down inside his shell while he was asleep, Bill says that the magnet must have found them, then Ben pulls the spectacles off the magnet and gives them to Slowcoach. As Slowcoach heads back to read his book, the day is still hot and sleepy and so are Bill and Ben, soon they and Weed are asleep once again. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Scamper * Ketchup * Tad Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Cellar * The End of the Garden * The Greenhouse Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed and Scamper Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert